deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ant-Man vs Blue Beetle
Ant-Man vs Blue Beetle is a What-if? Death Battle made by Gliscor Fan. It will solely use Scott Lang's version of Ant-Man and Jaime Reyes version of Blue Beetle. Description Marvel vs DC! Another Insect-Themed battle going toe to toe with one another to see who can squash the other bug first! Interlude Wiz: Insects are among some of the toughest creatures on the planet. Boomstick: and with the powers of insects, or extraterrestrial insects, comes great strength and ability. Plus the bonus of squashing the opponent like a bug. Wiz: Like Ant-Man, the smallest human alive. Boomstick: and Blue Beetle, the creepy space bug. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Wiz: There is basically nothing special about Jaime Reyes. He was a normal kid, with a normal family, in the normal city of El Paso, Texas. Boomstick: With his best friends Brenda and Paco. Yes, Paco. El Paso is literally just American Mexico. Wiz: But, on a walk home from school, Jaime came by the Blue Beetle. Scarab. Boomstick: Which just planted itself into his spine. No big deal. Wiz: Jaime didn’t know this until he went and ran into a group of magical meta humans called the Posse. Boomstick: Wait, what? There’s an actual group called the Posse? I want in! Wiz: Mistaking Jaime for a meta human, they offered to scan him and join as a member. But while Jaime politely refused, the Scarab awakened inside of him… Boomstick: and kicked every single ass of the Posse. What a great suit. Wiz: The Scarab inside Jaime’s spine only comes out when Jaime’s in danger. However, if Jaime isn’t in danger, he can materialize parts of the Blue Beetle suit to protect himself. Afterwards he was taught by the one and only Booster Gold to fight for freedom, truth… Boomstick: … and against pretty much every superhero. Jaime Reyes went against Guy Gardner, Brother Eye, and even Superman, and survived. Wiz: But those were all special cases. The Scarab can adapt to most opponents by firing blasts that negatively hurt them. For example, the Scarab analyzed and figured out Superman’s weakness, Kryptonite. Boomstick: I knew it was too good to be true. Wiz: But that’s not the limit to the Scarab’s power, it also has the ability to perceive anything with energy, no matter where it is, as well as analyze a living person to discover it’s weakness, and it’s able to see extra-dimensional objects, electricity, and even magical concealments. Boomstick: It also has the ability of the Bleed Drive, which allows Jaime to connect to a space to do things like teleport instantly, or even go back in time. Wiz: However, Jaime can only do this up to three times in quick succession. Boomstick: and the suit Jaime puts on allows him to go to the bathroom. Without the use of a toilet. Wiz: … Right. The Suit also grants Jaime the power to life small trucks, and move faster than most humans, as well as take hits from powerful heroes such as Superman. But there is a drawback. Boomstick: Khaji Da, the Scarab itself, will not harm anything even remotely close to Nature. But it has no problem with killing humans, though, so yay! Killing! Wiz: It also cannot detect DNA through strong magnetic fields. But other than that, the Armor, Khaji Da, and Jaime Reyes can work altogether to stop whatever danger is put in the way of Jaime. Jaime Reyes: I got magic armor... dunno how it works. Got a magic rock inside my body... can't get it out... Went into outer space n' helped them... but now the superheroes hate me, gonna '''kill' me... I'm the Blue Beetle. '' Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Wiz: Scott Lang was once an electronics expert who couldn’t support his family. Boomstick: So he became a thief, went to jail, had his wife divorce him, and basically fucked over his entire life. Wiz: But, while stealing from the house of Hank Pym, he came across the Ant-Man suit, allowing him to transform to the size of an Ant in the blink of an eye. Boomstick: So small and meaningless that you can’t even see him existing. Wiz: However, Scott’s presence is far from useless, as he gains the strength of an Ant, allowing him to lift up to 50 times his own body weight. Boomstick: But his punches still only feel like punches from his normal size. What a shame. Meaningless. Wiz: Due to this, he can call on the help of Ants with a cybernetic helmet specifically designed to communicate with Ants. Boomstick: These Ants treat him like family, and come to him whenever he’s endanger, even though they get brutally murdered every time. Wiz: Scott can call on the help of Ants to do many different things, such as flight, building bridges, swarming an opponent, and as a distraction. Boomstick: I mean, there’s a lot of Ant’s, and Scott has control over a lot of them. That says something. A lot of something. Wiz: But Ant’s aren’t the only weapons that Scott has. Scott can also use a Shrink/Enlargement disc to make opponents the size of him, without any of the side effects, such as superhuman strength. Boomstick: He also shoots Bio-Electrical beams from his wrists? Because if we didn’t, we are sorry for not bringing up that awesomeness sooner. Wiz: But the main thing is that the entire suit is powered by Pym Particles, discovered by the first Ant-Man Hank Pym, which cause the suit to shrink in size. However, the Pym Particles can cause physical and mental strain on the human body, which can result in mental breakdowns and temporary insanity. Boomstick: It just goes to show that sometimes the smallest of beings are also sometimes the hardest to stomp. Literally. How can he even deal with all that insanity? Wiz: The Ant is the strongest of all insects, but can he squash the most durable? Scott Lang: I want to say I know you know a lot of super people, so thinks for thanking of me... Thanks for thinking of me! Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle El Paso, Texas. It’s the dead of night. Nothing is happening. Jaime Reyes is sleeping inside his house while an unknown thief is disarming his alarm system. Once the alarm system is disabled, the thief sneaks into the room of Jaime Reyes, who is somehow sleeping through all of this. ???: Okay, good, let’s just stay quiet… The Thief then accidentally trips over a textbook that was mysteriously left on the floor for some reason. ???: SHIT. Jaime: Huh? What’s going on, Khaji? Khaji: Intruder alert. the Thief turns into the size of an Ant and sneaks under the bed Jaime was sleeping on. Jaime: Where? I don’t see anything. Khaji manifests the Scarab Sight onto Jaime’s eyes and allows him to see the amount of energy radiating off a small object. Jaime proceeds to look under the bed as the Thief runs out, caught, and returns to normal size. ???: Hi, I’m Scott. Jaime: Did you seriously just say that? Khaji Da: Danger Detected. Activating protection mode. Scott: Okay, if that’s how you want to play it, then I’ll do the same. Scott turns back to ant-size and summons an army of fire ants, crazy ants, and flying ants. Announcer: FIGHT! the Scarab grows out of Jaime’s spine and starts acting on it’s own free will. At first, it starts firing normal, laser blasts in random areas of the floor, while an enlarged area of the floor itself shows Ant-Man flying up to Blue Beetle, seeing dying ants surrounding him. However, the Scarab finally uses the Scarab Sight to see where Scott was, slapping him across the room. Khaji: Threat detected. Scott: You’re not the first person with Laser’s I’ve fought before! Ant-Man then jumps back on one of his flying ants, and flies over to Jaime, when he jumps up and punches the Armor several times in the face, but the armor leaves no scars. Khaji soon uses the Armor to try and hit Ant-Man several times, but continuously misses. Ant-Man then shoots bio-electrical beams from his wrists, but Khaji sees them coming and dodges out of the way, while the beam makes a very small ash puddle on the wall. Khaji: How about you pick on someone your own size? Scott: Oh, right. Almost forgot about that. Scott tosses out Shrink Discs from his back and hits Khaji Da with it, causing him to shrink down to the size of an Ant. Scott: Is that what you meant by someone my own size? Scott runs up to Khaji and the two start exchanging punches various times, however, Jaime starts to feel pain from Scott. Jaime then tries to sit the armor down to regain strength. Khaji Da: We must eliminate the threat, you are not safe until Scott is defeated, but I cannot stop the ants. Jaime: I can’t, his strength is too much for me. Scott: Had enough already? Scott commands a horde of crazy ants to stampede over Jaime and Khaji Da, causing them immense pain. Jaime: This… is over… Khaji Da: It is not over. While Khaji Da had energy left, he analyzed the horde of crazy ants, as well as recalled the knowledge he gained from the fire ants and flying ants. Soon, he realized what he was missing. Khaji Da: Activating the Bleed Drive. Jaime and Khaji Da then use the Bleed Drive to go back to the time in which Scott introduced himself. Scott: Hi, I’m Scott. Khaji Da: It’s the helmet. Destroying the helmet. Scott: Wait, I’m not your enemy! I’m just trying to steal something. Jaime and Khaji moved the Armor in perfect sync to try and bust the Helmet Scott had on, but Khaji was still small and not powerful enough to reverse the effects of the shrink disc. But, using the Scarab Sight, Khaji Da noticed the enlargement disc on Ant-Man’s backpack and tried to jump on it. However, as soon as he reached his backside, Scott tripped and fell out of the window he climbed in from, and turned small. Khaji Da and Jaime then hopped out of the window and fired a laser that absorbed the Pym Particles Ant-Man used to power his suit and caused the helmet to grow in size, crashing and shattering the helmet into several pieces. Scott: How did you do that? I don’t even understand Pym’s Science. Khaji Da/Jaime Reyes: We know what we know, for we are the Blue Beetle. Still in Bleed Drive, Khaji Da teleported behind Scott, grabbed and enlargement disc, and used it to force both Ant-Man and Jaime to normal size, before Khaji Da fired an electric laser straight into his head, frying his brain. Scott falls down backwards, and the Armor returns into Jaime’s spine, causing him immense agony. Jaime: *Breathes heavily*... I don’t think I’m going to be ready for that test tomorrow. Result Announcer: K.O. Boomstick: Man, did you see that? Did you? Daaaaaaaaamn, finally a Marvel hero loses! Wiz: Although Ant-Man has a greater strength and more experience than Jaime Reyes, he did not count on the fact that the Scarab’s sight could analyze more than just the body structure of an ant. Boomstick: The Scarab can analyze DNA by staring at it. It’s almost like it knew who Scott was before Scott even tried to introduce himself. Wiz: However, Jaime nearly died from a horde of crazy ants due to Khaji Da’s refusal to harm nature, even though he killed multiple ants at the beginning unknowingly, he was only able to escape due to the Scarab’s ability to go back a short amount of time. Boomstick: Did you go back in time and forget that people already figured that out? Wiz: My point is, the Bleed Drive alone far outclasses the Ant-Man suits abilities, even the Pym Particles, which the Blue Beetle Armor can absorb and use himself, causing Ant-Man to be defeated by his own method of fighting. Boomstick: I guess the Ant just has a shorter life span. Wiz: The Winner is Blue Beetle. Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015